Capital games (HG 76)
by karlellewellyn
Summary: What happens when the capitals children haft to go into the games? For 12 year old Emily Snow Grand Daughter of President Snow she will find out. Will she live or die? read and find out. Sorry the first chapters are kind of slow I tried to get to the action quickly. I do not own any Hunger games materal
1. Chapter 1

The Capital games (HG 76)

(Interim) President Paylor POV

I sat at the Presidential desk wearing a dark blue Dress that was beautiful but also not overdone with a camera waiting the Television announcer to single me that I was on the air. This was going to be a hard announcement to make but the decision was made before I became President Now I must see it through though the thought sickened me to the core.

Madam President?

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1. You're on." The announcer said in a cool detached voice quite the professional.

"Citizens of Panam as everyone is painfully aware we have just ended a dark and painful chapter in the History of this country. Less than a week ago the Capital fell to united forces of the Districts of Panam. But before we can heal and move on a sad and very heart wrenching thing must be taken care first." I said with sadness in my voice. I truly hated what must be told to the world. How we have decided to move forward. Is it right to rebuild our nation with an act of barbarism? I guess we will find out.

I allow that to sink in. "There are three ways to move forward. First it has been considered that we wipe out the population of the capital. This idea is sickening to me on many levels but never mind that now. The Human race can't afford to lose so many people." I said hanging my head with real remorse.

"Second we could do nothing and the Districts will feel that the capital got off Scott free for its crimes. This would do very little to bring us together. And last but not least is to have one final symbolic Hunger games with some of the Capital Children as the tributes." This is almost as bad as I could imagine I hope my face is smooth and professional.

"I believe it important to say that I do not support this final option. It was decided by President Coin and the surviving victors by a vote of 4 to 3. The Capital must be made to feel the pain they put the Districts through. However this will be the final Games, after these the games will end forever more. Our Secretary of Communication will be on if a few moments to tell you all the details of these games. After the games we will set about rebuilding our Nation. Thank you all for your attention this evening."

As the camera light goes off I can imagine the shock on everyone's faces at the news. But the decision has been made and we must see it through. I pick up the phone to one of my Generals "General gather all the children of the capital." I order

"Yes Ma'am is there anything more I can do for you this evening?"

"No General" I say "That will be all but make sure Emily Snow, Michael Crane, Jeffery Flickerman, and Allie Tempelesmith are among them. The others will be reaped but they are going in if they like it or not." I hung up the phone and went to my room to be alone. God what was I doing? I'm better then President Snow.


	2. Chapter 2

Capital Games Chapter 2

My name is Emily Snow I am 12 years old and the granddaughter of the late President Coriolanus Snow. I am about 5 ft. and slight. Maybe 75 lbs. if I am lucky. My Mom says that I have perfect skin and bright emerald green eyes. She has refused to let me cut my hair that is down to my rear end. I think it's just all the work Grandpa and my parents have had done on me, when you're the direct family of the President you can't not be beautiful.

Now they are announcing the fall of my Grandfathers reign (Some say of terror) and the rise of a new order. Also what will happen to the capital now that we have lost. Though I loved my Grandpa I can't help but think he brought this on himself. Maybe we all did?

The games though I have grown up with them seem wrong to me. Is it any wonder the Districts rebelled? That the one person to openly defy the Capital Katness Everdeen, became a symbol of Hope to a desperate people?

I have seen the reaping's on TV, I have heard the descriptions of the conditions the people in the districts are forced to live in for our comfort. It is no surprise to me that they decided to fight. I had even asked Grandpa if he could be kinder to the people. He said "You don't understand things yet my dear perhaps one day when you're older I will explain why things can't change."

Now we sit here Grandpas dead the Districts lead by President Paylor who is now our President is in control. As we watch her in what we in the capital would call a boring dress explains that there will be one final Hunger Games with the Capital children as the tributes. I can't say I regard this with favor but it does seem fair after all we did it to them. Little did I know how this would affect me?

My parents sat in horror as the announcement was made about the final Hunger games. They though with the war over so were the games. Now they see that we must pay the price the districts did after the first uprising.

"Thank you all for your attention this evening." President Paylor ends with a sad face. Next up was Plutarch Heavensbee Wearing a simple suit with a red shirt and tie with a close cropped goatee.

"Ladies and Gentleman I would first like to remind you all that this is a one time event after this there will be no more games. I would also like you all to know that we will be building a memorial to all the tributes. From the Districts and from this last game from the capital. All will be Honored and never forgotten"

Like that matters to the people that will lose their children. Is this how the Parents in the districts felt? What am I saying I am the one at risk of going into the games?

"Tomorrow all the capital children will be gathered in the main square for the reaping, as with the Districts, 24 will be chosen 12 boys and 12 girls. They will be taken to the training center where they will like in the past undergo the training then be taken to the new arena for the games." He was cool and business like in this as a former game maker he is very good at this kind of stuff.

"However there is one catch… We have decided that a few of the children that are to be taken into the arena will not be reaped but preselected. These children are the family members of important capital citizens. 4 have been selected and the rest will be reaped like in the districts. Thank you for your time. Our soldiers will collect the 4 preselected tonight the rest will be reaped tomorrow. This is done so they do not escape. I am sorry for this but it is how it is. Good night"

Ice was in my veins. I was the granddaughter of the President so of course my name was going to be on the preselected list. My parent's faces were identical masks of shock and horror. My mother got up and came over to me tried to get me to get up so we could run.

"Come sweet heart we haft to leave before they get here. I can't let them take you this is not fair your my only child." My mother with tears in her eyes the and the same shock and confusion that I felt when they said there were preselected children.

"No Mom" I said "We can't leave they will only hunt us down and kill all of us."

"Emily" My Father said with a sad but reserved look on this face. "This is not right. I can understand them reaping the tributes but to preselect them because of a family connection. No we haft to protect you."

"That is just it Dad you can't the streets are crawling with troops trying to regain order, If we run we will not make it to the end of the block. In fact I am sure they have soldiers outside this home right now." I was quite right for at that time there was a knock at the door. "This is district 13 soldiers open up this door or we will come in. I have an order to take an Emily Snow into custody"

Mother got up and stood between me and the door as Father went to answer it, both trying to put on a strong face for the 'new peacekeepers'. What did my parents expect to happen? That I would be exempt from the danger?

I step around my Mother who tries to stop me and run to the door. I do not want these soldiers to have any reason to hurt my family or break into my home. Father also tries to stop me only to stop himself dead in his tracks when I open the door.

"I am hear and ready Sir. I would ask but two favors?"

"What is it Child?" This tall man with a grey camouflaged military uniform asks in a rough but also strangely kind voice.

"I will come peacefully and do what I must if you promise to leave my family alone and if at all possible I would like to have Katness Everdeen as my Mentor in the games." Sounding a lot braver then I felt.

"I can promise nothing child but your first seems reasonable as long as they do not resist the new Government. As for your second condition I will ask my superior that is all I can do now please say good bye to your parents and come with me."

I turn to my Mom and Father both with almost blank expressions on their faces. I run to them and give them both a big hug. I do not know when or if I will ever see them again. Kissing them both and saying good bye this is perhaps the worst moment of my life and it will get worst from here I think. When I can take no more I step away and say "Good bye Mom and Dad take care of one another and root for me." Then turn and walk out the door with the soldiers. Leaving my Mom and Dad crying as I head out the door to my fate.

In the van I was ushered into it was quite as we headed to what I assume was the tribute building. This was a twelve story building with rooms and sweets for the tributes as well as a training area in the basement for the three days of training the tributes would undergo. I had been there many times with my Grandpa while it was unoccupied. Grandpa spoiled me letting me into such places even letting learn some of the skills. If I begged him he would take me to the various arenas. After the 74th hunger games I had gone to the Forest Arena Where Katness and Peeta had fought and won.

I wonder what the arena I will fight and die in will be like. I just hope it's not like the one last year that Katness escaped from. The Big clock had killed so many tributes so fast. What was it 3 days and they were down to the final 8? All this ran through my mind. So much that I all but ignored the Driver and my Guard as the Guard talked to his superior officer about my request. From the sound of it now I think there is a lot of surprise on the other end of the phone.

"Emily" the guard said "We are here. Don't worry about anything you will be treated well in our care." He said like I was an idiot. Of course I would be the audience did not like there tributes hurt till the arena. "Also my Captain will speak with the President about your request. But you must understand that Katness is under arrest for shooting President Coin. Her Shrink believes she is crazy. It may be better if you had another Mentor like Peeta or Johanna."

"No Sir" I said in a final tone. "I know she is under arrest but she is the one I want as Mentor. She is the best in my opinion. I know I have no chance of coming out of this alive but I would at least like to make a good showing, one my Parents and Grandfather if he were still alive can be proud of."

"Ok, Ok" He said in a calming tone placating me. "But don't talk so negative you have as much chance as anyone elts of coming out of that arena."

Leading me into the tribute tower and to the elevator he hits the button for level 12. This surprises me. He looks down and says "Since you asked for Katness Everdeen it seems only fitting that you take her quarters during your stay. By the way someone will be waiting to meet you. Be polite." He finishes with a wink.

We step off the elevator in District 12's penthouse suite to the gaze of Haymitch Abernathy, Effie Trinket, and President Paylor. I all but fall over with surprise. "To what do I owe the honor Madam President? I say with a curious look on my face and just for good measure give a little curtsey.


	3. Chapter 3

Capital Games Chapter 3

President Paylor POV

Sitting in this poorly designed room built for the tributes of District 12 waiting for the late Presidents granddaughter was harder then it looked, With Haymitch and Effie antagonizing one another as always.

Effie still had a blank look in her eyes. I feel bad for her. God knows what the Capital did to her it's a wonder she was not executed like so many others.

Then there is Haymitch He would be a far more interesting person in my view if he did not always smell of booze. He has proven what an effective Mentor and later leader of the Rebellion he could be. Keeping Katniss alive and functioning. But now he is back to his drinking self and making fun of Effie.

As I wait for the elevator and our guest I can't help but think back just an hour ago I was announcing the Final Hunger games. Then I get a call about Emily Snows request and decide to come and speak to her in person. This girl has guts to make such a request. Oh well we will see what she has to say on this. However I don't think it is unreasonable given she will probably die in the arena.

While Haymitch and Effie chat I hear the elevator arrive. I stand up and Haymitch and Effie stop insulting one another the door opens. In the elevator is one of my soldiers and Emily Snow in her night gown. I find it hard to maintain my composure as the child comes out looks at Haymitch and Effie then finally at me with a strength in her stance and eyes.

"To what do I owe the Honor Madam President." She says with a small curtsey. Her voice is determined but I haft to wonder if it's the shock making her brave or if this is her normally?

"Why don't you come and sit down dear. We have much to talk about." I say as I gesture to the chair at the head of the table. This is after all going to be her room for the next week.

"Thank you Ma'am I tend to agree" She says while walking to her chair.

Sitting in the chair she looks me right in the eye and I can see determination and acceptance in those eyes, not at all what I expected in the eyes of a 12 year old being sent to the arena. The last time I have seen anything like that was when Katniess Volunteered for Prim. But this girl has no one to take the place of or to take her place?

"Well we will be joined shortly by another preselected tribute from the capital. I am sorry these happened to you since you seem nice enough but please understand you were the only one of your family in the right age range for the games. I know that is no comfort I just felt you should know." I say in a firm tone.

"I know Madam President; I also know that I am not leaving the arena alive not at my age and with who my Grandpa Was." she says in a sad but determined voice. Truly her Grandfather and parents taught her well.

"I know you know my request but the real one for you is this. If I go into the arena and give a good show I would like Katniss freed. I know she killed President Coin but as I understand it Coin was responsible for the death of Prim Just as my Grandpa was responsible for many other deaths in the District's and the capital."

This offer took me by surprise. After she says this I fall out of my Chair, Haymich eyes all but pop out of his Head, and Effie faints. Who is this girl that she would make such a request?

As I get up I hear the elevator coming up. Our other guest is arriving. As I sit in my chair I look at Emily, Her face is serious and her eyes determined. If she survived the games I would say she would make an excellent politician.

Just then the doors open Every one looks to see another solider escorting a young boy maybe about age 14 with dark hair and brown eyes looking sacred beyond whit's coming in as he sees me. Every one stands and turns to the boy.

The Solider puts his hand on the boys shoulder and urges him forward. "Ma'am" He says "This is Jeffery Flickerman, Jeffery Flickerman May I present President Paylor."

"Hello Jeffery" I say in a calming voice "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Ma'am" Jeffery answers in a sacred voice.

I could understand it I am sure he never though he would face the games.

"Well Jeffery come and join us. I was just going to tell Emily here what will happen over the next few days" Back to Business.

Jeffery comes and sits down as far from me as he can. I understand why. In his mind I have ordered his death.

"Well here is how it's going to work" I start "Tomorrow you and the other two children preselected will be taken down to the city squire where all the children of the right age in the capital will be. When the names are pulled they will come up and join you on stage. After we have all 24 tributes you will be taken to the remake center where you will meet your stylist and prepped for the tribute parade. Then you will be allowed to rest till training begins. Mentors have been selected for you some from the victors some from volunteers. Just like in the other games there will be interviews and privet sessions with the game makers. Then off to the arena. I wish you both well." I stop for a breath.

Best not to overwhelm these kids tonight, I think I will call it a night but first to introduce them to whom they will be waited on by.

"Ok I think that's about it for tonight but first I would like you both to meet your servers for your time here." I gesture to the guards to let them in

The Guards open a door on the other side of the room and several Avox's come in. It is hard to ignore the shock on the faces of all the people at the table.

"As I am sure you all are wondering 'Why do we still have Avox's?' The Answer is these have volunteered to continue to serve. There is little of their old life."

Everyone nods there understanding.

"Yes" Emily says "I was about to ask that. For a second I was starting to believe that nothing is really changing. I mean the Games and still having Avox's. It's like Hello new boss same as the old boss."

This comment gets a laugh out of everyone though it's a nervous laugh.

"I assure you Emily" I say "These are getting paid for their work. No one is being exploited. As for the games this was to teach the capital a lesson. For 75 years they have sent innocent children out to die for entertainment. Its time they feel the pain of the loss they inflicted on everyone in the districts."

I get up from my place at the table. "Now it's time for dinner and then off to bed with the two of you, big day tomorrow."

With that I head to the door as I am about to step into the elevator I look over my shoulder and say "By the way Emily your Mentor Request… I will see to it she is here tomorrow have a good night you too."

With that I leave and go Home. Haymich and Effie stay behind to look after the kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Captial games Chapter 4

Emily POV

After the president leaves I look over at Jeffery who is still shocked it appears. I feel horrible for him. I knew my fate but he is the Grandson of a Television announcer. Not a Government official. Now he will be sent into the arena to die like the rest of us.

"I am so glad she is gone" I say in a sincere tone "I do not think even she wants to have these games."

Jeffery looks up and just nods

During our one sided talk the servers bring out food and are taking bedding and clothing into the bedrooms. One of the servers a young lady with red hair keeps looking at with the strangest expression. If she could talk I would ask if there was a problem.

I have this to say they are treating us really well. I suppose like was done to the tributes from the districts this is to rub our noses in the fact that this will not be a part of our life any more. Once in the arena is it whatever we can find that is eatable that is if we do not die in the bloodbath or get killed by mutts.

After dinner we are taken to our rooms with a quite good bye between us. The red haired Avox leads me to my room and helps me shower and get ready for has even brought in a teddy bear to place beside me. It is silly but she tucks me in and turns off the light. As she steps out the door I tell her "Goodnight and thank you." I see her smile and nod then shut the door.

What will the next few weeks bring? I think to myself, Will they let me have a chance to win or kill me off? Now that I am alone and don't haft to put on a brave face for anyone the fear and doubt. I try to be strong like my parents would want and like the country would expect from the family of President Snow but I am shaking in fear. It's not fair that I was preselected just by whom my Grandfather was but as the president says there was no one in my family in the right age range. For God sake I am only 12 years old. All this and more puts me into a fitful sleep.

Reaping day

I am woken up by the red haired Avox girl again she helps me get cleaned up and dressed for this morning's festivities I am dressed in a beautiful emerald green dress that goes below my knees, White stockings and matching green shoes that brings out my eyes. My hair pulled back and braided all down my pony tail. It really is very beautiful and easy to manage. It brings out my face very well I think. I am also given a small matching clutch bag that of course has nothing in it. It's just for show.

When I get out into the main room I am told by Effie that here has been a slight change. While Jeffry and I are still preselected we will be called up to the stage from where all the children are reaped from. This will help to keep those who were singles out from being too embarrassed during the process. I can't help but think why they would care we are all going to die anyway. But I keep it to myself.

Breakfast is simple but very well done; Scrambled eggs, French toast, Hash browns and a large glass of Orange Juice. We eat quietly. I can tell from the look on Jeffery's face that he has been crying as well. But now he has a calm and reserved face. I think like me it sank in for him last night.

We watch as we eat Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith both wish somber expressions talking about this year's games, asking what to expect, Even interviewing our Secretary of Communication. You can tell they are sad. Shoot I have Caesars Grandson staying in my suit, about to go into the games with me and 22 other kids from the capital. This could be about the cruelest thing I have seen the New President do. Make these two men do their former jobs with at least one of their children and possibly more life's on the line. Given the look on Claudius face I think his Daughter is among the preselected.

After Breakfast we are escorted to the main square where the tribute parade takes place. We see all the capital children gathering in their best clothing and are told to join the kids our ages. In the van behind us are two other preselected tributes. I do not take the time to look at their faces I will see who they are soon enough. I take my place near the opening for I am certain my name will be one of the first called, as does Jeffery on the boys side.

President Paylor when we are all gathered and our families not to mention all of Panam are watching stands up and greets us. I look up at her and see all the former surviving victors including Katniss sitting on the grandstand with her. I also see the new cabinet including Plutarch Heavensbee our Secretary of Communication and the Head Game maker again this year.

"Ladies and Gentlemen citizens of Panam." She starts in a formal voice "Welcome to the reaping of the 76th and final Hunger games. In a few minutes we will begin the reaping but first we have a film brought to you by our Secretary of Communication. Oh and to our tributes Happy Hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor." I just about lost it right then and there.

The Film was longer the the propaganda one my Grandfather made for the districts and all the more terrible for it. It told the story of the Fall of the United states, The rise of Panam, the uprising that lead to the Hunger games, The rebellion that ended my Grandfathers reign of terror. It also called everyone to put aside our differences after this unfortunate final game. As if that will make it less painful I think to myself.

The reaping goes off without a hitch. As expected my name age 12, Jeffery Flickerman age 14, Allie Tempelesmith age 13, and Michael Crain age 16 are all called first. As is custom volunteers are asked for but since no one knows who will be selected next so no one says anything. The rest are called but I don't pay attention my mind is racing about how to survive or if survival is even possible for me.

After the reaping we are ushered into the Capital Justice building, and into our own comfortable but separate rooms. Here to wait for family or friends to show up and say good byes. My parents are the first to show both with sad faces. I can tell my Mom has been crying but there is nothing I can do about that. I stand up to hug them both as they see me.

Dad starts out "Hi there little one How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright Dad once it was announced that there would be one last game with the capital children I knew this would be the result. I did cry my eyes out last night but now I think am ready for my fate." I say matter of factly

"Don't talk like that." My Mom pipes in between sobs. "You are a fighter all Snows are. Yes your grandfather brought this on us but you have as much chance of winning as anyone, maybe more so. You have spent many hours and days down in that awful training room When the District tributes are not there."

"That is true Mom" I say peace making now. "But think about it I am the granddaughter of the oppressor of Panam. I may not have been involved but since Katniss killed President Coin and not Grandpa. The people both in the Districts and here in the Capital will want my bold as payment. I have no allusions that I am leaving the arena alive. If I do it will be nothing short of a miracle"

"Don't talk like that Emily" Father said in a commanding tone. "You will fight to live just as hard if not harder than anyone elts. If you don't I will shoot myself and make whatever after life there may be hell for you. You did not commit those crimes your Grandpa did. You haft to prove you're not him Understand me young lady?"

"Yes Dad" I say with a subdued voice "I will fight as hard as I can to come home to you both."

You do that sweetheart" Mom says " We will see you after the games."

Just then the guard comes in "Times up he says"

"OK Mom and Day I love you both take care on one another. I will see you all soon."

Mom and Dad both say there good byes. We give each other hugs and kisses then they leave with the guard.

My next visitor is non-other than Katniss Everdeen. I am not sure if she looks happy or sad her face is blank. She is flanked by the red haired Avox that served me last night. I wonder how they know one another?

"I have just one question for you Emily Snow" she starts in a somewhat unfriendly tone "Why do you want me as your mentor? After all I hated and was going to kill your Grandpa if he had not had the good since to die before I could shoot him."

"Quite simple Katniss" I say "You are my hero; a strong young woman that defied the capital and won, and one I might add that has the same feelings for my Grandpa that I do." She does a double take with that statement. But I can see she does not believe me YET.

"We will see if that is true. In the mean time I will do what I can for you. But NEVER lie to me about anything. I will do my job and mentor you but you must be honest with me understood?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"This is Lavinia" She gestures to the Avox

This takes me by surprise I thought she was killed by my Grandpas henchman.

"She will be looking after you for me" Seeing the look of surprise on my face she continues "I see you have heard her name before. Yes she did die from electric torture but they brought her back then kept her in isolation to unnerve me. We only found her a few days ago and I am happy about that, happy to have a friend back."

The guard walks in. "It's time to move to the remake center" He says. With that Katniss and I say our good byes and leave the room.

At the remake center I am met with a prep team that must be very new. The silly thing is they are crying that this is the last Hunger games. No more parties or fun costumes. One says "What will we do for entertainment now?" God these people were brainwashed by my Grandpa. I am glad my Family taught me to think and not to be lead around like sheep.

My prep team waxes, washes, tweezes, and otherwise tortures me (though not intended) till they say I am perfect for my stylist. Leading me to a room (nude) they have me lay down and wait. Not long after the stylist comes in and introduces himself a Jonathan Shadow and explains he was an apprentice of the late great Cinna. I must say he is rather good looking for an adult; tall, muscular, and fit. Much like Cinna he has chosen a subdued look to flamboyant like many people in the Capital.

After he has a look I put my robe back on as we talk for a time about what I will wear during the tribute parade tonight. It is decided that given my name and since they no longer haft to dress up in the same boring over done costumes from the Districts. We are going to dress me up as an icicle. Keeping some of what Cinna did for Katniss last year with lights on it to light me up rather like a Christmas light. Works for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Capital Games Chapter 5

The tribute parade and Training

The Parade was interesting we all were dressed and in our chariots Myself dressed as an icicle and Jeffery as well though I haft to admit I looked far better. We were the last tributes through the hall and into the open street of the Capital square. Much to my surprise Hundreds if not thousands of people are all hear cheering. Was I wrong to underestimate the capitals blood lust? It appears so.

Our chariots are in formation before the podium where we stood a few hours ago for the reaping. President Paylor wearing a black suit and skirt stands up and gives the customary welcome to the tributes. She says it in a sad voice. I think to myself that she truly does not want to hold these games but has no alternative given the people in the districts what the capital to pay some price for its crimes. I stand here and listen to the speech thinking that nothing will really change. Revenge on both sides.

After the speech we are taken back to the tribute tower and training center. Given dinner 'again the red haired Avox girl Lavinia seems to favor me and Katniss in service' I wonder why? We talk about strategy with Haymich who has taken the mentor ship of Jeffery. Katniss ask us what our skills are and I tell her about going down to the training center in years past when no tributes are around. Not expecting of course that I would be going down there for real. This gets a laugh.

After Dinner I go to my room take a shower and go to bed. I have the feeling that no matter what I think I know there is more to learn and if I am going to keep my promise to my parents and win then I need to be as ready as I can be. Just as I am dosing off a knock at the door and it opens Katniss and the Lavinia enter.

"I am sorry did I wake you?" she ask quiteley

"No Ma'am I was still awake." I lied "What can I do for you?"

"I want to thank you for offering to go into the games quietly just so I can be let out of House I mean district arrest. That was very kind of you" She sounded so sincere. "I was going to only do the bare minimum for you but for that act I will now do everything in my power to make you victor."

"Thank you Katniss" I say with a smile on my face "I would like to say I am sorry for your sister. I would have liked to know her. I will dedicate these games to her"

"That is not necessary just try to win and I am sorry if any of your friends are in the games. Now good night" With that she gets up and walks out with Laviania right behind her.

With that I fall asleep knowing I had earned Katniss trust. I almost smiled.

We woke for our first day of training at 7am Training started at 9am so we had a chance for Breakfast. During the meal Katniss told me to go to the stations I thought I needed the most work on. I had told her that I have been there many times before but still I obeyed her. I know now that she is going to try and keep me alive. Not that I think any one elts will after all I am the Grand Daughter of the late President Snow. After Breakfast I went to clean up and get into my new training clothing. They fit perfectly. I guess the measurements they took at the remake center were useful.

We that is myself and Jeffery go down to the Training room 10 minutes early to look around. I greet the trainers who are all the same as ever. They all have sad smiles when they see me. Jeffery stayed quite. I wonder if he will ever get over the shock of being pulled into the Hunger games. I take his hand and try to reassure him. I suppose it's strange a 12 year old comforting a 14 year old but that is what needs to be done.

As the other tributes enter Atala the head trainer gives her usual speech right on time. Telling us that there are 4 must do exercises and the rest is up to us, also reminding us not to ignore the survival skills. As she speaks I look up at the Game makers. Many new faces but one stands out Plutarch Heavensbee; pulling double duty as Head game maker and secretary. Good for him getting capital kids killed will be another feather in his cap.

I take Jeffery to all the stations I think he will need and help him even as the trainers do. I can tell he is not up for this type of thing but knows he has no choice. As Lunch is called we go and eat sitting by ourselves. I try unsuccessfully to get him to speak. He will do the training but if he was any quitter he would be an Avox. The afternoon continues much as the morning did with trying out different stations, Snares, Hand to hand combat, knife throwing, and shooting a bow and arrow. All he is ok at but very little interest. Perhaps like me he thinks he will not make it out alive so what is the point.

After training we go to our room and eat dinner wile Katniss and Now Peeta grill us on today's events. Jeffery gives one or two word answers otherwise says nothing leaving me to speak for both of us. We head to bed soon after.

The next two days go just about the same as the first. Little to no emotion from Jeffery and being grilled by Katniss and Peeta about what we should and should not do.

I did take the time to observe my competition. There was of course Jeffery Flickerman a quite (at least now) Young man physically fit and taller than me. But I could tell he was no fighter though he was a fast learner I do not believe he is a threat to me. Not after I have been trying to help him. There is Allie Tempelsmith ages 13 who like me and Jeffery was taken away from her Family. I knew her in school and like many capital citizens she seemed to be kind of brain dead. I am not sure at all if she realizes that in a week's time she will be sent into the arena to die like the rest of us. I am sure she thinks this is just a reenactment or something. I do not see her living past the first day in the arena.

Perhaps the biggest threat to me is Michael Crane age 16 Son of the late Seneca Crane. He will no dought want revenge for my Grandpa killing his Father. And he is tall strong muscular. Dark hair and brown eyes just like his Father. I can see him looking at me and of all the tributes this year I fear him the most. He has jumped into this training and is doing everything he can to get ready. Unfortunate for me he is not as brain dead as the rest of the capital. I am lucky that I am not. My Grandfather insisted that I learn to think instead of just take what the capital told me to be true.

The others I could name but what does it matter? They will all try to kill me. There are 4 tributes over the age of 17 the rest seem to be just kids. They all are trying to prepare as best as they can. Some are smart some are clueless; some seem excited for the opportunity to play tributes. I see the look on their faces and most know it's there life on the line. As a whole they seem like normal capital kids. But to take the time to get to know them to care about most of them would I think make me hesitate at exactly the wrong moment. It matters little given I am the Granddaughter of the now hated President Snow.

I will watch them because the way of the warrior is the way of knowing. Anyone can gain technical proficiency in a weapon or skill but what being a truly exceptional fighter takes is an imagination and knowledge of your opponents. The more I know and understand my opponents the better I can be ready for them. (I know I am contradicting myself). I mean I do not want to know them as people. I haft to think of them as targets or I am truly dead.

After Lunch on the third day the called us to assess our skills, I was called last to make a grand finally. I figure if I am going to die I want to go out with a bang. So when called I go into the Gym I grab the paints and write the names of My Grandpa; President Snow, and President Coin on the target dummies then through knives and show arrows at them Getting all kill shots in the process. Then for good measure I paint on the floor Katniss for President. The looks on the game maker's faces are priceless. A few even drop there drinks and fall out of their chairs. "You may go Ms. Snow" Is all Plutarch says. The look on his face says he did not expect this but should have, as I said priceless.

Before I get to the elevator Plutarch calls my name and I turn.

"Why are you trying to aggravate us?" He ask in a stern tone

"I figure that since I was preselected and my Grandfather is the most hated man in Panam now that I will not be allowed out of the arena so I might as well have some fun with all this." I say and leave

Back in my room for Dinner we all sit around and talk about what the events of the day, training and our privet sessions. I keep quiet about what I did till asked Directly by Katniss who is looking me with keen eyes. I know that she knows that I am deliberately staying quite tonight. Much the surprise Jeffery is talking and quite animated. He thinks he will get a good score for what he did. I guess we will see. Jeffery says he showed his Bow ability and some survival skills very proud of himself I can tell.

Still staring at me Katniss ask "So what did you do Emily to impress the game makers?"

"Well given they will not let me leave the arena alive anyway I painted my Grandpas and President Coins name on dummies and shot arrows and throw knives at them. Then for good measure I painted on the floor Katniss for President."

The reaction was immediate and unforgettable. I imagine it was the same when she got her 12 last year. Peeta laughs, Haymitch falls out of his Chair, Effie faints, Jeffery I think does not know what to do, And Katniss is speechless Her eyes huge with suprise.

Once she recovers Katniss recovers she asks "Why on earth would you do that? I am trying to keep you alive and you go and paint a target on yourself.

I respond in a subdued tone "Well I figure that they will not let me leave the arena alive anyway Given who my Grandpa is so why not have a bit of fun with it." I pause for a second then continue "If I am going to die I was to die on my own terms."

Peeta answers that statement "Well I do haft to say that takes guts. Sounds like what Katniss…" She stops when she gives him a look that could kill

I respond "I thought so. No way to pull a 12 without doing something outrageous."

We all go into the living room Jeffery, Katniss, Peeta, Our stylists, and myself To get your scores. Since we are not from the districts they have split up by what floor we live on here in the Tribute tower. Much to my surprise every one of them pulls over a 6 and most of the times 7 and up. When it comes to Jeffery's score He gets a 10 A very good score given his age. Now is the moment of truth as Caesar Flickerman states my score.

"And our last tribute Emily Snow with a score of 12." The look of shock on this face is overdone but still satisfying. What does he expect Katniss is my mentor and relative of President Snow?

"Well that's it Emily" Katniss starts "Every tribute will be gunning for you now if you like it or not. I wish you had tried to keep a low profile"

"That Katniss is not my style." I retort

After all this we have a snack and talk about strategy in the arena. Laviania and a couple of other voluntary Avox's serve us refreshments. Laviania concentrates on Katniss and myself. When she hands me a drink or a place of food she smiles a little and I feel a small pressure. A pressure no dought of friendship. Why I get this from her I don't know but I am happy just the same.

As I go to bed that I think tomorrow we work with our mentors for the interview tomorrow night. This will be interesting. Laviania comes in and tucks me into bed. She is so sweet. As she leaves I tell her I am sorry she got turned into an Avox. To this she only smiles but her eyes say thank you and she leaves closing the door behind her.

I dream of what the Arena will be like, Forest, Jungle, desert, the possibilities are endless and all the more terrifying because of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the prep and the interview.

Laviania wakes me at 8 am in the morning for breakfast. She is very good at what she does. I wonder why she decided to keep this job. Not too long ago she was a slave and tortured for supposed crimes against the Capital and now she chooses the life. Perhaps it is just that she is use to or that it's just for these games. Regardless she serves us with a smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eye.

As she is helping me dress in a comfortable but formal outfits for our privet session with Katniss I ask her if she thinks I have a chance of winning. She gets a bigger smile on her face and nods. I almost hoe I do not let her down but to do that I will haft to kill my fellow tributes, something that makes me sick at heart.

Everyone is up and eating I join them taking my place quietly. Today Peeta will be working with Jeffery and of course Katniss with me. I wonder what she will have me do. Thanks to my Family I have had proper formal schooling. But I am sure my apparent death wish will be a problem. Maybe I have mentioned that I think I will not leave the arena too much.

The classes work with Katniss is interesting and fun. She mentions that I am easier to work with then she was with Haymich. Something that she thoroughly appreciates. We work for hours on how to move, What to say, How to move. Effie comes in later and puts polish on what Katniss and I have been working on. I like Katniss better Effie is brain dead. Laviania Also comes in and brings us lunch and other snacks for our comfort. She even stands and watches with keen interest for a time before returning to her work.

The times for the interviews have come. And I am nervous. My Stylist Jonathan has a snow white dress for me; Very frilly and feminine, with lace around the sleeves and around the neck. It looks like something I would wear to a winter party. I guess there playing up my name because all over it are beaded snowflakes, also white stockings and matching shoes.

The tributes are called up to Caesar one by one. For this event he has worn a black suit and has matching hair and eye brows. I wonder if he is doing this because he will be morning the capital children His son included that are going into the arena. I can tell while he still had the happy exterior that this is eating him up inside. I feel very bad for this man. If he was not a TV announcer and Master of ceremonies for the Games I think he would be at home shaking and even crying for the losses he and many in the capital will suffer in the next few days.

When my name is called I put on a big smile and go out to take my seat. Caesar warmly shakes my hand with a warm greeting. After the greetings he jumps right in

"So a 12 from someone so young Not to mention only the third in History to do it. What did you do? He ask

"Come on now Caesar you know I can't tell you." I answer then continue "But since it will not add to the risk in the arena and will not let any one know what I am good at I will tell you anyway. I painted on the ground in the Gym Katniss for President."

The look of shock was evident on his face then he got a huge smile. The shock and reaction from the crowd was even more rewarding many started laughing and even cheering. Though Katniss was never good in front of the camera she still owned this crowed of people; well she and Peeta.

Caesar looks up at the game makers. Who are looking slightly annoyed but accepting and ask. "Is that true is that what she did?"

Plutarch answers back "That is exactly what she did. Props to her for being just like her mentor in that regard."

"Caesar before my time is up I would like to say I am sorry your Grandson is in the games. If at all possible I will try to keep him safe. I know my own fate but his is far from sure." I say in a sad but determined tone.

"Thank you" Caesar answers back "But he is strong and capable he will be ok you just take care of yourself. Let what happens happen"

"Before you go Emily" Caesar continues "What would you have done if you were not preselected?"

"Well Caesar I would have volunteered" I say "The Districts deserve their Justice or vengeance either way I feel I need to take the responsibility myself even if it means my life,"

"That is so much for just a young lady." He says sadly "I applaud your willingness to. A tribute to your character" This gets cheers from the crowd.

Time's up so we say our good byes and a kiss on the cheek and a good luck Caesar guides me off stage. Unlike in other games I am the last tribute to be interviewed. Perhaps it's the best for last. Either way the interviews are done and the Games begin tomorrow. I feel ice in my veins.

When we get back to the tribute apartment I go to my room and start to cry. I thought I was ready for this but how ready can a 12 year old be? I grab the teddy bear that was given to me and continue to cry. Then I have a thought. My family has never mean much for religion and it's all but outlawed in Panam (or it was). But I believe so I pray for either a quick and painless death in the games or far more unlikely a victory. This last part I do not put too much hope in. God does not take kindly to murder. Katniss and Laviania come in and hold me. Much to my surprise Jeffery (He has been crying too) as well as Peeta and joins our cry fest. No one talks just cries or weeps. We have grown close over the last few days. Tomorrow that ends. I fall asleep in Katniss arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Capital games Chapter 7

The Games Begin (AKA the Hunted) Day one

We are woken up early to get prepped. We eat a large breakfast and get dressed in basic clothing because we will haft to change again in the arena. Everyone is nervous especially myself and Jeffery. We are going into the slaughter this morning. It could be mere hours before we are dead. Not a pleasant thing to be sure. Katniss and Peeta try to reassure us that we are ready for this. After the tension was relived last night I do feel a bit better but not much. But it's time to face my fate. We are taken up to the hover craft landing pad on the roof where the other tributes are talking with their mentors before they board the craft. There are no windows on this craft, the tributes are not supposed to know where the arena is. It does not matter. Katniss before I leave gives me her Mockingjay pin for good luck. After a quick good bye and a smile from Laviania we board the craft.

On board we are implanted with our trackers and lift off. The ride takes about 30 minutes. But we could be anywhere in Panam in that time. These craft fly fast. Once we land we are ushered to our launching rooms. As with past games we each get our own and we will be the only tributes to ever use these rooms. My Stylist is waiting there with my outfit. It is made of a dark material with some green and brown in it as well. It's also made to let body heat escape so I expect a hot environment. With some possibly cool nights. It is also water resistant rather like a rain coat so bad weather not out of the question. The announcer calls 30 seconds. I give my stylist a hug he wishes me good luck and says he would bet on me any day and I step into my tube. Up I go to my grim fate.

Rising out of my tube and into the arena I see we are all in a field with a huge Jungle environment around us. Trees as big as anything I have ever seen are around this arena. I hear off in the distance water running possibly a river or large stream is close (I make note of that.) The Cornucopia sits in the middle of the field as expected with all the supplies and weapons right in front and the best stuff right inside. I know I can make it to the Cornucopia and possibly out. I was one of the fastest in my class at school the clock ticks down. 20 seconds left. I take a breath and prepare to RUN to the lifesaving or life taking tools. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 The Gong sounds. The Games have begun.

Chaos would be a light term for what I see. Some of the tributes don't even worry about going to the supplies. They jump off there pedestals and attack one another. Others like me go to the supplies. As I expected I make it their first and go right inside. I can hear the fighting outside and surprised to see they are ignoring me for now. I find a large (almost too large) back pack and a camo vest with subdued throwing knives. That looks made to fit me. As I put the stuff on and turn to leave I see a girl coming towards me or rather towards a subdued colored bow and arrow set that is close by. I can't let her get that I would be dead as soon as she has her hands on it from the way she is looking at me. I take a small knife and throw. Much to my surprise I hit her in the neck so hard she falls back. (I never thought I would do such a thing). I grab the bow and arrows with my pack on take the knife from my victim and run.

As I am almost to the edge of the forest I hear someone call my name. I turn raising the bow and notching an arrow to see Michael Crane coming at me with a sword in hand. This is it I am dead but might as well go down fighting I raise the bow and let loose. As with the girl I just killed he is hit this time in the heart. The rest of the fighting is going on near the supplies so I take the opportunity to retrieve my arrow. No since wasting it and run again into the forest.

An Hour later the cannons start to sound. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 - 9. (Tributes dead two killed by me) God only knows who elts is dead. I will find out tonight when the faces of the fallen are shown in the sky. I hope Jeffery is alive. I don't even remember seeing him at the blood bath. I find a small lowered area surrounded by plants that is a good place to catch my breath take a look at what I got and plan my next move. The pack has a light weight and lightly padded sleeping bag with an interesting cover that if it was not so small could be a tent, designed to cover just the bag and the person sleeping from the elements. I have 4 bottles of water all full, A first aid kit with first class meds and bandages in it, Some dried mixed fruit, some bread, and some dried meat looks like beef and chicken, Also some iodine to purify water, A collapsible blow dart gun with a lot of darts also two bottles marked Nightlock and sleep Must be for the dart gun and some night vision glasses.

And here is the cream of the crop. I have two outfits in this bag. A camouflaged (the color of the surrounding forest full body suit that looks about my size or maybe it stretches. It is armored but with soft areas to allow movement it also has boot tread so can walk. There is also a hood and face cover. I take one of my knives and try to stab it there is no effect. Then there is another package in this pack. What looks like what the Military use to call a ghillie suit. I have read about these. A proper one you could stand 5 feet away from someone wearing it and not see them. I hit the mother load. All of this will be useful in keeping me alive. I wonder how the people watching will keep track of me with all this. Maybe the camera will be able to show me.

After looking over my supplies I continue to walk. For hours I explore till I find a huge tree near a rocky cliff and stream. Like Katniss and Rue I think my best chance will be up in the trees and this one looks like it has excellent cover and a place for me to lay out comfortable. Also the cave in the cliff that looks like I can only get there from a branch on the tree would be a defensible fall back spot. I am well supplied armed heavily and concealed, all more than I could have asked in these games. Now that I have time to think I think of the faces of the two I killed I feel the pain of killing them and know I will remember their faces forever.

As the sun goes down I hear the voice of Allie Tempelsmith coming this direction. She sets up camp at the base of my tree. She seems to be alone and scared, Smart enough not to light a fire. I do know her a little given my Grandpa has her and her Father over to our house several times. She is smart enough not to light a fire. She is not well armed maybe a knife and a small pack with very little in it. I almost risk letting her know I am hear when I hear them. In every Hunger games there are a few that ally with one another. In past games they have been the tributes from districts 1 and 2 that train illegally for the games. Now it seems the capital tributes have their own. I may have sought allies except I did not know how I would be received. No matter the alliance would only be short lived anyway. As I think about this the tributes see her.

The fear on her face is unmistakable. She is surrounded by 5 older and stronger tributes. I can hear her beg to be left alone. But she is ignored and quickly with a scream stabbed with a spear. Within seconds another cannon sound 10 down 14 to go and the Games have only been going on for 6 hours. The allied tributes lead by Kayden Dupper age 18 starts talking as they set up camp by the base of my tree as well (God do I have bad luck or what? Kayden talks about how he is going to find me and what he is going to do to me when he does for my Grandpa bringing this down on us. I knew people would take it out on me.

The fallen tributes are shown up in the sky with their names and ages. Allie Templesmith age 13, Nancy Love age 13, Angel wings age 15, Pearl Lane age 18 (one of my kills), Jade Stone Age 12, Michael Crane age 16 (one of my kills), Jeffery Flickerman age 14 (oh no not him), Jax Jinx age 13, Lee Links age 12. Nick Moon age 13. The tributes below me all laugh at the names and faces. Kayden says he can't wait to see mine up there as well. The others nod in agreement. Kayden also says this is more fun than he thought. Is he crazy?

When they start to sleep one stays up and guards, Hmm this could be my chance for a little offence. As they all fall to sleep I can tell the guard is board and tired herself. She is Alexandra Spoon Age 16. An entirely self-absorbed person in the outside world, I wonder how she survived this long, No matter I decide I am going to deal with that. I decide to quietly come down my tree in my armored suit and give her a little poke in the neck with the night lock syrup on the needle. I hope it's quick and painless. As she is dosing I come down and come up behind her and poke. I can't see her face but I can feel her reaction. She stops breathing in seconds and I climb back up my tree as fast and quietly as I can. The cannon sound's waking the others. As they search for who killed her, I sneak into the cave so the game makers can pick up the body. Before the tributes leave however they strip everything useful off her and then head out (Damb there too smart). After the hover craft leaves I go back to my tree pull out my sleeping back and stretch out to sleep. (Yes this tree is so big that is possible).


	8. Chapter 8

Capital games Chapter 8

Day 2

I wake well rested for sleeping in a tree. The other tributes have not returned yet so I take the opportunity to stash most of my equipment in the cave. I forgot to mention there was also a smaller day pack in the larger backpack. This I stuffed with food two full water bottles my extra darts and the poison syrup. The rest if found would be acceptable loss but no one knew about the cave and it could be seen from the ground. Someone would haft to climb up the tree and even then it's hard to find. I am sure my stuff is safe.

Climbing down my tree I find the tracks of the pack of tributes where they left to hunt. They should have known better then leave a train even a blind person could follow. Then again this could be a trap so I follow carefully. They left hours before so I would need to move fast. Why I am looking for then I don't know because it's just asking for trouble. No recon was always a good idea when taking on a superior force.

I find them a couple of hours later stalking two other tributes a boy and a girl Nasir Crescent age 14 and Salma Gomez age 16. Both are oblivious to the danger they are in. The older tributes are just watching them. These two do not seem to have gotten anything useful from the Cornucopia and I can tell have been scavenging for anything they could find to survive. They sit huddled and scared together despite there ages. Just then Kayden laughs and steps out from his hiding place. The two cringe away in fear as the others join him. I prepare my blow dart gun to defend these kids. One pulls out a shard of rock that looks like a knife even has a sharp edge the other come up with a sling shot that is thrown together haphazard but better than nothing and loads a sharp looking rock in it.

Kayden laughs again and points the spear towards them. The boy with the rock knife steps in front of the girl and prepares to defend her. I think they were friends back in the capital. But made one mistake while paying attention to Kayden two of the others slipped back into the forest moved around there camp site and behind them. As Kayden toys with the kids his allies come up behind and catch the girl over the mouth stabbing her in the back the look on her face as she dies is shock and horror the likes of which I have never seen. The boy Nasir heard the small gasp turns with the rock knife in his hands to defend his back and Kayden stabs him with the spear. Two cannons sound two more tributes dead. I just about loose what little is in my stomach. As Kayden leaves he laughs about how easy that was. Ok he is crazy.

That ends up being all the blood for this day. I leave the tribute pack and find others. Another group of 4 tributes has taken up station by the supplies. I wonder if they are part of the same group. I don't think so but who knows. That leaves two unaccounted for. We are dropping like flies. After seeing this I go back to my tree. No need to rush the end. But perhaps I can get the two groups to fight one another tomorrow and end this bloody game. I will think about it. Then end the last two quickly and as painlessly as I can. Perhaps I can still win this.

I get back to my tree everything is just how I left it. I get some pieces of dried fruit crackers and some chicken and eat a little. I also drink half my bottle of water. I have plenty left so not worried yet. I must admit I am surprised I have not seen any mutts. There is of course the Mocking Jays, and the occasional Tracker jacker nest that I have seen but none in my tree. Allowing myself to hope that I might win these games I start to imagine what will happen after. A party another interview, reunited with my parents, all great things, then the nightmares that will follow from the deaths I have caused in these games. The faces already torment my thoughts. No going back now.

As the sun goes down the new anthem played and the faces of the Fallen show; Just three dead tonight Alexandra Spoon age 16 (my kill), Salma Gomez age 16, Nasir Crescent age 14, 13 of us down 10 to go and one victor. Tomorrow I am going to get the two large packs to fight I have been in her 2 days and am already tired of it. I want my teddy bear or the Katniss dolls the capital made before the rebellion I think before I fall asleep. I dream of the deaths I have caused.

The Next few days go off without incident. I am sure the people of the capital and Districts are getting board. This goes till day 6. Everyone must be playing possum. That's ok I think I will force the issue here soon. I explore and hunt. I spy on the groups and look for the other two. I do not attack given I am out numbered.

Day 7 the Hunted turns hunter.

I am woken just before dawn by two cannon shots. I just about fall out of the tree in surprise, they started fighting before I could put my plan in motion. The plan is simple Get the main pack of tributes to chase me till I get to the clearing. When the two groups see one another they should go after each other assuming they are not allied. Simple to think hard to do, after I eat I clime down my tree and find the two groups. The second group is still at the pile of supplies. But there is evidence of the fight this morning that must have killed the two from the cannon shots I heard. The grass is red with blood near the far edge of the clearing. No bodies so the Game makers have already taken them. Good 9 of us left almost home.

I find the other pack of tributes combing the woods and deliberately call attention to myself. All I have on is my Armor and the Mocking Jay pin. Not the really cool camo suit that I got with the armor. The pack immediately gives chase and I lead them to the pile of supplies. Just before I enter the clearing I jump to the side I have been seen by the group in the clearing and they come at me. The ones chasing me see the others and a fight ensues. I manage to stay out of it for the most part they are evenly matched. The fighting goes on for 20 min. 7 cannons sound. The last man standing is Kayden but he will die soon. He has a knife sticking out of his chest below his right shoulder. It looks from here like it punctured his lung as his breathing is labored and he is coughing blood. He calls my name. I come out with the dart gun in one hand and a knife in the other.

"Hello Kayden what do you want?" I ask in an unfriendly tone

"You know I was hunting you with the others right?" He ask

"Of course I do but as you were tracking me I was tracking you."

"And were you the one to kill Alexandra?" He ask coughing more blood

"Yes I did kill her but took no pleasure in it" I say as he nods understanding

"Before I die can you tell me where you were hiding?" I laugh at this question

I answered with a smile on my face "You know that tree you were camped by the first night?" He nods "I was sitting up in it listening to you all till you went to sleep."

"I knew it" He answers "It was the only thing that made since."

"I will tell you one other thing" I say "I never expected to survive the games I thought I would not be allowed to win."

I understand but you did" he says "Now I have one more request for you"

"What is that" I ask

"Kill me quickly this knife wound hurts bad and I think I am droning in my own blood. Also enjoy the victory for all of us." I nod understanding.

"Ok but I want you to look into my eyes as I do it. I want your eyes to torment me forever." With that he looks strait at me I take a dart with nightlock syrup on it and stick it in his neck. Within seconds he breaths his last breath and the final cannon sounds. I have won the Finale Hunger games.

As the Hover craft descends and I am announced as winner with cheering crowds in the capital over the pa I faint.


	9. Chapter 9

Capital games Chapter 9

Recovery

I wake to find myself in a hospital bed with Katniss, Peeta and Lavinia all watching me. Sad but also smiling faces. Katniss says "I knew you could win" Peeta says "good job for a kid", And Lavinia just smiles and nods at the others comments.

All I can think is how I survived and where are my parents. I ask Katniss this and she tells me they are not allowed in this facility this is for tributes and mentors only but I will be reunited with them very soon.

With that Lavinia brings up a small tray of food and sets it in front of me. As I eat they talk idly about their games and how they compared to mine. I fall asleep a few hours later after Lavinia brings me dinner, still restricting my portions.

I wake to President Paylor sitting next to me in a simple blue business suit and Lavinia standing by the wall.

Seeing me awake President Paylor ask "How are you Emily and is there anything we can get for you?"

I look up at her and answer "I am well Madam President Thank you. The two things I would like to know are when my execution is and will I be allowed to see my parents first?" Lavinia eyes widen and a look of horror crosses her face. She steps forward almost like she wants to put her self between me and the President. I give her a look that says stay there and she does.

This catches President Paylor off guard a look of horror also crosses her face. When she regain her composure she comes over and hugs me "No child nothing bad is going to happen to you. Why would you ask or think otherwise? After you're rested up we are going to have a celebration of your victory. Your parents will be there. Like in past games there will be an interview and the highlights of the games will be shown. Then you will be taken to your new home in the capital and allowed to live in peace."

I relax at this. Lavinia relaxes as well smiling sadly at me. I wish I could hear her voice.

It's my turn to be surprised "But I am a relative of one of the most hated Men in Panam. I was preselected and am sure I was not supposed to win the games. I had accepted that fate." I said with tears of joy in my eyes realising that I will live for a very long time.

"Come child if I or any of the Game Makers wanted you dead you would be. Yes you were preselected but we planned to let the games go as they may not singling anyone out for death. Panam does owe the living tributes yourself included the debt of money that was promised for the victor. You will live comfortably with full care till your dying days. Just as all the victors will. That is the debt the capital and all of Panam owe all of you. If I thought that you were still in danger I would post guards to protect you. You did not commit those crimes your Grandfather did. As for what you did in the games. its human nature to fight to preserve your own life."

With tears in my eyes I thank her and ask to be allowed to get up and move around. She says "yes" and Lavinia who had been standing watching us comes over and helps me up. While I walk around I am told that the training center (What I call the tribute tower) is to be converted into a museum and memorial for all the tributes and victors. The victors may be asked to speak at various school and other events about our experiences. I am also told that besides the memorial here in the capital the arenas will also be turned into memorials though not as grand. The best way to keep from repeating history is to learn from it I am told.

Other news I am told is that a very old document from when Panam was the United States has been found. It's the U.S. Constitution. It has been decided to base Panams new Constitution off this document as it limits Government power and gives it to the people. Paylor says it's time to rebuild the once Great Republic and soon to begin searching beyond our borders for other survivors around the world.

Hunger game Recap and Interview

I am so nervous it has been almost a week since I was in the arena. I tried to tell the Doctors that I was fine but they wanted to finish the full body polish on me and get me back to a respectable weight. I don't know what they're talking about I was only in the arena a week and was fed well Though no Para shoots I thought I had at least one or two sponsor's but Katniss must have thought I was doing well enough on my own.

I am waiting back stage in my snow white dress for Caesar to call me forward. I had found out his son died trying to keep Kayden away from me. I owe him for that and I will thank Caesar for that sacrifice given I can't thank his son. I hear him call "And Now ladies and Gentleman Emily Snow the Victor of the 76th and Final Hunger Games" To my surprise as I go out the crowd is cheering like mad both people from the districts (They are shown on screens around the auditorium). The last time I heard cheering this loud was when Katniss was a victor with Peeta.

We greet one another warmly then Caesar says he has a surprise for me and gestures to the other side of the stage where I see my Mom and Dad. Immediately I run into their arms hug and kiss them over and over. They whisper into my ear that they are so proud of me and glad they had such a brave and selfless daughter. After all this we take our seats for the recap program of the Final Hunger Games.

It played out much as I expected. It shows the deaths at the blood bath including my two kills and Jeffery taking on Kayden and his death. Why he would take on a person so much larger than him I don't know. Then again I did but he was hurt at the time and not resisting; then how I found my tree, the death at the base of it while I watched with horror on my face. My sneaking around after the pack of tributes. How the other group got together and took the supplies, the death of the two that joined to try and steal some of the food. Then my leading one group to the other the fight and my final victory. An adventure story to say the least. During some parts of this my parents feel me flinch and rub my arms in a soothing motion.

After the recap Caesar dives right into the interview. He asks what I thought about the things that happened. I thanked him for his sons sacrifice, and many other things. I wonder how you ask someone how they feel about having killed people. Not to mention 4 deaths and more if you think about given I lead the packs of tributes together. Some of this makes me what to vomit. But I answer the questions as politely and kindly as I can. After the interview is over we go to a dinner party at the Presidents Home I am seated with the other victors at a table of honor. It is all beautiful and fun but I really want to go home and sleep in my warm soft bed again. When I finally get the chance I am out before My Mom finishes tucking me in. Tomorrow we move to my new home.


	10. Chapter 10

Capital games Chapter 10

It has been months since I was selected and went into the Hunger games capital edition as I now call it. I have done everything I can to get my life back to normal. Back to school where I am now the most popular kid there. Doing tours for school trips to the now finished Hunger Games museum and my teacher felt it necessary to go too my arena. There are other fun things. More money than I can spend ever. Lifelong friends like Katniss and Lavinia (Who now works for me, I found a book on sign language in the library and have been teaching her). The other tributes that are becoming just as annoyed with these speaking engagements as I am. Playing with and babysitting Annie Cresta-Odair's baby son who she named after Finnick. The baby is a spitting image of Finnick.

The other victors and I have been approced by movie makers to do films on our lives and our experinces. Not my first choice but it might help keep history so I say yes as do the others.

Then there are the normal things kids do. Visiting with friends (my own age), Shopping, enjoying the outdoors, extra. It's very hard to talk with my friend when they have not done the things I have. They have not taken lives and I tryed very hard to put it behind me. Still the names faces and eyes of those I killed still wake me in the middle of the night.

As bad as Panam was before my Grandpas fall it is just as good if not better now. There are no fences between districts. Our nation is having a population boom. The economy is growing; Standards of living in all the districts are rising. Our new government is better and more representative than ever. There are even new settlements being built in previously closed off areas. We have found ruins of old cities and towns. This is an exciting time to be a citizen of Panam. I am happy I will have years and years to enjoy it. Even the Hunger games have been replaces with non-lethal Olympic Games. As we found out use to happen in old history books. Yes Panam is a wonderful place to live now.

P.S. The Home I live in is almost as big as the Presidents mansion. And all the living tributes except Katniss and Peeta (Who share one) Have a home all their own as my Nabors. This Hill just outside of the Capital has now been renamed Victors hill.


	11. Tribute list

Female Tributes

1) Emily Snow Age 12 Granddaughter of President Snow

2) Allie Tempelesmith Age 13 Daughter of Claudius Templesmith

3) Kim Murphy age 17

4) Alexandra spoon Age 16

5) Nancy love Age 13

6) Angel wings age 15

7) Summer Day age 15

8) Michelle Masters Age 14

9) Pearl Lane Age 18

10) Jade Stone Age 12

11) Salma Gomez Age 16

12) Sarai Winters age 16

Male

1) Michael Crane Age 16 son of Seneca Crane

2) Jeffery Flickerman Age 14 Grandson of Caesar Flickerman

3) Kaci Cooper Age 16

4) Kayden Dupper Age 18

5) Gabriel Smith Age 17

6) Jax Jinx Age 13

7) Lee Links age 12

8) Nasir Crescent age 14

9) Nick Moon age 13

10) Seth Black age 15 (Name ironic given he is a albino)

11) Jacob Andromeda age 16

12) Daniel Star age 15


End file.
